rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Existing Businesses
Sitemap see also Types_of_businesses_City_could_have see also Shops_and_Locations See also Rapture Economy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- Names of Existing Businesses and Companies and Sites (From the Game, some speculation) : Would be used for Assets in Rapture (even if just the old signs - some STILL might be working after all the years of neglect). Establishments would still be there in the Ruins. New Assets would follow similar themes. Some of these were just seen as signs out in the watery cityscape scenes. --- --- --- Business Establishments (in-game) : The 13th Muse Tavern/Pub - another bar that gave various Rapturites somewhere to go instead of sitting home watching The Telly. Many were closer to the old time Saloons, which were more like social clubs. ADAM - New Used (not sure how that 'Used' works) Adonis Luxury Resort - (Pool & Spa) - full exclusive facilities for those who have to get away once in a while. (with Latest Vita-Chamber ? else why make a big deal of it, as they are all over Rapture, even in the seediest parts of the City ??) Asthetic Ideals (Steinman's...) Affordable Endings - another funeral home - even if there are no 'Taxes' in Rapture, there still is 'Death'. Air-Tite Archives - secure storage for citizens. Seen in Minervas Den. Presumably a convenient place to stash things away from the grubby hands of criminals. Send * Receive * Store Aloof Cat Food - maker of food for finicky cats (and hungry Splicers) A-Mart - (Your Local Grocer) small 'convenience' shopping marts located throughout the city and suburbs. American Dream - forget where I saw this (sign on a building). Probably a 'trendy' clothing store that copies current styles from the New York fashion market. Anderson and Associates Consulting Engineers (BaS) Andalusian Arms - BaS another hotel/apartment complex (spelling is suspect) A bit odd becuase its normally known as a breed of horses (or a region in Spain) Andrew Ryan Arms (from novel) Annie's Tree Farm & Greenhouse - another Oxygen-regeneration business alongside decorative and commercial plant production. Anton. - one of those pretentious shops where a single first name is given... (for all we know it had the most popular brand of suppositories in Rapture) Apollo Worldwise Airways System (ticket on luggage in Porters bunker) Apollo Argonauts Baseball Field - baseball venue for amateur as well as possible professional leagues Apollo Argonauts Baseball Franchise - (semi-)professional team (means there were several others in Rapture) Apothacary (Fort Frolic) in close proximity to Sander Cohen, it probably had a wide range of various 'recreational drugs' and other important products. Arcadia - "Rapture's Playground" - "Rapture's Vacationland" - "Sylvan Wonderland" - "A Place to get away" - "Natures beauty at your fingertips" --- as close to nature as you get in Rapture(?). In the MMORPG it will be substantially larger than that claustrophobic caricature which was presented in the Solo games. Arcadia Glens - part of Arcadia (separate admission price, though they later had a 'park-hopper' ticket) Artemis Suites - working-class residence in Rapture off the Apollo Square city cluster. More typical stacked 'affordable' apartments. Artisan Distilled Water - midrange 'pure water' (joke is that in Real World you don't have to distill 'artesian water', so its probably the product of the city waste water recycling plant). Possibly became much more popular when Raptures water system started going downhill. Artists Struggle - from Burial at Sea concept - not sure what it is, a posh Art museum/gallery (likely of art that Ryan would approve of - alot of the art stuff (statuary, paintings) in Dionysus Park was pretty tame, and might be also in this establishment). Why you would need another (Dionysus)? It was maybe more the venue of pretending to be "risqué" and talked about - more the usual reason rich people buy their 'art'. Or simply it was a clearinghouse selling art in a retail fashion. Athena's Glory apartments - "Lap of Luxury" - upscale apartments located off Olympus Heights Atlantic Express, "Raptures Fastest Way to Travel" - Raptures Train/Subway system. Converted to freight-only after a bankruptcy cause by a financial panic and consolidation of the City's Trolley and Bathysphere systems (Metro). Atlantic Express Freight Service - bulk freight service to move the majority of Raptures materials. Atlantic Express Locomotive Works and Manufacturing - company builds for the AE system and does large machine manufacturing for other industries. Foundries and machining. (The RR also is handy to move such large things to locations in the City.) Atlantic Transportation Company (original name for the AE system - when it was used to construct Rapture) Seen on blueprint in See Also AE Depot and elsewhere Austen Bathysphere Company (maker of Metro Bathyspheres and also sells 'luxury' subs and had one of the pre-consolidation transport routes) Austen Streamliner - submersible (brand) AVA - not sure what this actually is Aveline's - "Dresses for all occasions" "High Fashion from" --- dress maker/seller in Rapture Aventine Hotel - From Burial at Sea previews - another hotel (not sure how many the city could support, but some rich people did actually live in 'Hotels') The Bacchanal Press (printer of books, pamphlets, etc...) Bald Eagle Shot Shells - guns for the citizen - self protection is a right Banks - not named but mentioned ?????? Bella Mia High Fashion - clothing for rich people who can afford entire new wardrobes every few months Belowtree Typewriters (and typing equipment) incorporated into some comp-u-ter type equipment Best Friends Pet Food dogs/food - well the Splicers have eaten all the dogs ... Big Dipper - seen in cityscape picture - yet another Nightclub? Billy G - I doubt this is a Rappers name. Bistro - in Olympus Heights (Central Square Bistro??) Transit hub stations were good locales for customers who grabbed a 'quick' whatever. Bistro - in MP Farmers Market - You think Starbucks was original ??? The Black Label Lounge (BaS building sign in exterior scene) Blasich Smokables - Tobacco products do seem to be a popular traditional vice Booker DeWitt Private Investigator - BaS might not be canon, but the name/idea is still good enough to include. "Books" - probably sells books new and used (seen in Paupers Drop) Boutique Renata - clothing (surface replica items available on request) Bull ??? - seen in Neptunes Bounty MP - also seen in display window of Tobaccoria in Fort Frolic (so some tobacco or tobacco-like product). The Cafe Deluxe (Paupers Drop extension) Cafe Macunamia - Expresso was the favorite coffe of the Rapturite 'on the go'..... Cameron Suites apartments - guaranteed No Art Deco (also an advertised location for the Pharaohs Fortune Casino (level 6 apparently) ) Capotelli's (home made asparagus) -- one of those hydroponic vegetables grown in Rapture Capt. Nemos - restaurant-bakery-patisserie --- "I'd go 20000 leagues to get some of Capt Nemo's ..." Cap'n Salty -- maker of most popular potatoe chips in Rapture Central Square Bistro - good hub location in midst of high-end apartment complexes Champion Pianos - "Finest Quality" - pianos were a sign of affluence and sophistication to the middle/upper classes Chinese American Foods - restaurant Chompers Dental - grade 2 quality rating ?? Christen & Smith Cranes (seen in AE Depot in that weird 'switching hub') "Cinema" - just that on a sign you see out of window in Fort Frolic near Eves Garden. They must show alot of old movies because it wasn't likely that many (good ones) would be made IN Rapture (ones that were worth watching) and there was TV also (which knocked the movie industry for a loop in the Real World). Cinema Réal - (with 4 screens!) - still showing the same pre-1952 movies Circus of Values Vending - maker of vending machines - everyday convenience at everyday prices City Center - Commercial Space Rental ('location is everything' ...) City Stadium - Sports and Exercise Venue (Including various sport team leagues) C.J. Greenes - canned vegetables "when you are starving, you will be glad for a can of those vegetables you hated as a kid" Clifton - sign seen on a building The Cocktail Lounge - a lounge for Cocktails, sounds upscale, though could be fancy name for a dive Coffee Bar - generic to the last Cohen's Collection - Sander Cohen did things with plaster noone else did... Pushed the envelope (probably into his victims eye). Rabbits and more Rabbits! A business showroom (on second level) -- wouldn't that kinda go against the whole theme of Dionysus Park ?? But then 'by any means' for Sofia Lamb... Corrective Genetics Croft & Co - makers of the best 'crofts' in Rapture. Cupids Arrow (BaS) The Daily Bread (BaS) Dandy Dental (dentist service) probably even after ADAM therapies available it would require a professional to control tooth regrowth and possibly cosmetic adjustments. (Fontaine) Dandy Dentures (now with new mint flavor - defunct after ADAM Therapies were available (to regrow teeth) UNLESS there was some kind of technological apparatus included in the dentures that became 'trendy' -- ie- built in radio-phone or dictating machine or somesuch) The Daily Post/The Daily Times - Newspaper (actually is from outside Rapture) (folded stacks seen in Eves Garden MP -- many of them - likely NOT from Surface ??) De la Plante Tools - "the Best" - Maker of the Famous 'Wrench of Doom' which Jack the Atlas Slayer swung. Demeter's Banquet Hall (at Adonis Resort) - Le Cordone Bleu quality -- at a price the hoi polloi can not afford Demitasse, "an urge for tea" (Heh, I remember the Forum posting where they thought this name was gonna be a significant plot character in BS2 - turned out to be 'just a building sign' for a tea shop..... tempest in a teapot by the fanbois - as they say.) D. Francon antiques - lotsa antiques brought to Rapture Dionysus Park & Gift Shop - one of Lambs little cover operation for perpetrating her collectivist delusions and mass murder. Do Tell (BaS) ???? Newspaper or Broadsheet Doc Hollcroft's (product and Pharmacy) a low end cure-all that at least did contain some ADAM (and probably alot more of the cheaper EVE). Not quite as bad as the bootleg ADAM makers - he had a reputation after all to protect ("Blind you only for a few hours, Guaranteed !!!" citizens/relatives usually did things to quack sellers of poisonous 'medicines'). Dr. Hollcroft's Cure-All and Pick-Me-up Dr Lamb's Therapy Office ( yet another front for her machinations to poison the minds of Rapturites) Professor/Dr. Langford Research Laboratories (agricultural technologies - responsible for many flora genetic advancements like lowering the cost of Oxygen regeneration). Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals (cosmetic surgery for those who could afford it) Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic (part of one of Fontaine's subversive "fronts" and a channel for "volunteers" for testing, and 'counseling' to generate new 'orphans' ). Dupuis Produce Company (lots of produce for the population - lots of farms somewhere to provide it) (The) Egean (seen on sign) El Ammo Bandito (ammunition at your convenience, ammo mundane and exotic). El Dorado Lounge (classy destination to bring in more customers to Ryan Amusements - hangout of the movers and shakers and various Posers - at least as long as Ryan kept putting in appearances...) Electronics - Seen in Burial at Sea preview - doesn't sound 40's theme-ish enough terminology to match the rest of the place - they could have come up with something better ("Electromatics" - took all of 5 seconds for THAT one...) Elizabeth Music Hall - another enterainment venue, possibly having that British Music Hall feel for all the Brits who came to Rapture. Enwell Life and Health Group - health insurance - "Is your family protected?" insurance is all part of the modern business world. Eternal Flame Crematorium - crackle crackle crackle - a bit of a surprise if you're not quite dead .... Eve's Apple (Sirens Alley) - if you don't agree with what goes on in Sirens Alley, then don't go there.... Eve's Garden - strip joint (Poseidon Plaza) "Come bite the Apple" Excelsior Elevator Repair - "best thing is to not fall 20 floors to your death even if you are 600 feet underwater" Failsafe Armored Escorts - Little Sisters prefer our Protectors 7 to 1 Failsafe Inc / Fail-Safe Industries - security equipment and Insane Asylum/Jail/Prison ? (and with its Preferred Patient Program) Fanomatic - must be some kind of air circulation appliances (brand)... Farmer Brand Fertilizer - Shovel Ready for your job Farmers Market - business space rentals (there were LOTS of small agricultural businesses and specialties) Fat Cat Lounge - Maybe this is where Cobb's kitties normally worked. Fighting McDonagh's Boxing Ring (in the New Establishment). Fighting McDonagh's Tavern - we have both the original and the MP ones to go to. Fine Shoes - would people want crappy shoes? Fin De Siecle Boutiques Finley's Eat-In Take-Out Finley's Pub - has those big signs out in the sea we keep seeing. Fishbowl Diner (Paupers Drop eatery - not exactly a 'soup kitchen' for the indigent) Flanagan P.I. - with normalcy gone and murderous crimes everywhere, who needs a P.I. to find out whats going on?? Fleet Hall - Sander Cohen's Lair - site of his funeral pyre and entombed followed (stupid they didnt see THAT coming). Fogel & Sons (pumps and other equipment) FONTAINE creams • pills • injections (another big sign on exterior view) Fontaines - BaS some kind of club (The) Fontaine Arms - 'hotel'??? or a gun company ? He supposedly made the 'Power to the People machines so that might be a clue. Fontaine Clinics, Fontaine Blood Donor Clinics (wanna bet they proscribed ADAM products for more than a few maladys ...) Fontaine Dandy Dentures (??) Fontaine Field - sports venu Fontaine Fire Fighters - possibly like Crassus, his firefighters would show up but then he would bargain with the building owner (and nearby building owners to which the fire might spread) to sell it cheap before it burned down and THEN his firefighters would go to work.... Fontaine Fisheries - consolidated from many fishing companies Fontaine strongarmed from their owners. Fontaine Fruits - probably another business extorted and strongarmed away from its original owner. Fontaine Futuristics - source of multiple high tech products in particular ADAM genetic products Fontaine Hi Power Ammo - likely a cover for his eventual plans to take over Rapture Fontaine Packaging Corporation - seen on some crate wood. Fontaine Pharmaceuticals - too bad Fontaine didn't come up with a cure for the nasty effects of his other product. Fontaine's Department Store - mentioned in Burial at Sea Fontaine Electronics (BaS) apparently another company Fontaine used his ill-gotten gains to acquire Fontaine Press - publishing his own book and probably others (BaS) Fontaine's Helping Hands - household help service Fontaine's Home for the Poor - I wonder how many of the people were poor because of Fontaine's actions ?? More a recruiting center for Fontaines 'rent a mobs' ? Fontaine's Machinery Co. - is embossed on the metal working vices in the Hephaestus workshops. Fontaine Sugar Co. Limited - sugar made from ? Cane, Beets, Corn ??? FootLight Theater - upscale performances allegedly ("popular with workers from Hephaestus" ???) Fredricks - 'Fredricks of Rapture' ? (I dont think weve seen a Splicer yet in a Bikini...) Fruits of Arcadia - lovely tasty fruit - a co-op association ?? Gagnant Bicycles - ride like the wind, cuz there's no wind in Rapture. "when only the best will do" Garden of the Muses - mentioned in BaS Gardner's Delux Modern - its modern, its deluxe, its wrecked by the time we see it. Gatherer's Garden - was this actually a separate company (a division of another company)?? Ryan talked of Fontaine being inept at marketing so this may be a pre-Fontaine-death development (gets a bit ridiculously tight if it was after the seizure only months before the Kashmir and all the 'disorder'). Gaynor Produce Corporation - big producer of produce/fruit fresh and canned Genetic Horizons - Splicer mentions FreshHair (tonic made/sold by this company) before going to Steinman to change his image to try to get some 'ladies'. "Genuine Sea Salt" chips... Glaustein Thermoses - maker of those coffee Thermoses you see all over Rapture (how many of them actually had coffee in them and what else might there have been??) Golden Rule - an upscale bar ? From Burial at Sea concepts Good-Eats - must be doing good business to be able to afford so many advertising signs. Greenfields - inflatable toys - possibly not just for children.... Haas Classy Clothes - "Nothing Finer for the Gentleman of Discerning Tastes" Hacksmart's (Plasmid/Tonic) - hacking isn't exactly legal, but perhaps such abilities also had common utility in the workplace. Hall of the Future (part of Ryan Amusements, though like at Disneyland many of the attractions were paid for by Sponsors, a very clever business arrangement) The Hamilton (office space for rent) - in Paupers Drop - a typical Noir setting Happy Noodle Asian Food/Happy Noodle Chinese - restaurant with take-out. Hat Shoppe - I wonder what this place sells. The Health Medical Corporation (Health Medical Corp.) Vitastat first-aid kits and the Prime Health Unit first-aid stations Heller News (daily and evening editions) Hephaestus Power Facility - largest utility company in Rapture. Provides Electric Power, fresh water Heating (via hot water). May provide flammable gas products also. The Herald (a newspaper I assume) Hotel Monseñor - you see lots of signs, but probably only one Hotel (Rapture ain't that big...) Hudson Power Ltd - (seen on a light in Mermaid Lounge Sirens Alley) Competing power company, Hudson Power Ltd junction box (seen embedded in wall) Ice Princess - premium cold storage Imago Fine Arts - art for the sophisticated (or so it is claimed by those trying to sell the stuff) Ingram Lock Company - Raptures best known combination door locks Jack Bros. Ply Ltd (proprietary limited) Jack Frosts Village - a whole mini-mall that you skate around in might've been a neat idea (just because its in lame DLC doesn't mean the idea cant be improved and used in the MMORPG) Jemco Foods Division (maker of Beef-E) Jet Postal - the 'Pneumo' mail system - "Delivered in a Flash!" J. Fischer Gallery - Schrödinger's cat says : "Is the art good or bad? It is both until you open the box!" JOE & ERIC comics • novelties - with 20-40K people who creates this stuff, or did the proprietors bring a stockpile with them ( a likely thing many businesses did) Joe's Green Groceries - Meanest vegetables in Rapture John and Welch Holding Co. - A holding company is a company or firm that owns other companies' outstanding stock. So was there much of a stock market or was it more bank organized investment shares in businesses? Jone's Hardware Karla Electron tubes Kashmirs (Kashmir restaurant and bar) "for the entertaining pleasurable dining experience" King Pawn - "We Pay Top Dollar" A chain? The one in Paupers Drop would need to sell stuff elsewhere, where people had money. Kirkland's (state of the art designs) Kitty's Place - Raw Bar, Scrod, Fish Follets, Keno K.R. Plantfeed - must be animals somewhere in Rapture to supply the raw ingredients. Kure-All Medical Services "When sickness has you blue, let US Kure You" "KURE-ALL for all your medical needs" Lambert Marketing Co. - Fruit products Lamb's Garden - who paid for all this place? Was Lamb able to find enough rich people with more money than sense? Langford Research Laboratories - Advanced Tree and Plant development (and seller of O2 production franchises) Laplante - metal tools ?? On the side of our favorite Wrench Laurel Boutique - Stylish Ladies clothes (including "Surface Replica items available on Request") Le Marquis De Epoque le Marquis D'Epoque ("Fine Liquors and Tobaccos") - no doubt various 'cocktails' of ADAM products were found to give the best 'experience' (and why not in combination with the old school 'dope' ??) Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots -- bibelot = a small household ornament or decorative object Le Temps Perdu - "Lost Time" - from Burial at Sea - looks like a high priced boutique bar Liberty Cartwidge Ltd (Ltd=Limited Company -- a company in which the liability of members or subscribers of the company is limited to what they have invested or guaranteed to the company. ) Liberty Cartridge Co - not to be confused with ^^^, sounds like another gun related shop (strange if it was a candy shop...) The Limbo Room The Deep Blue Revue, Full Bar (serves meals but no sign of a kitchen) Lisa's Candies - Gifts, Sweets, Malts Little Sister's Orphanage - Fontaine's source of raw material for new blood sucking little ghouls. Little Wonders - seen on Burial at Sea preview (seems a strange thing to advertise when the 'raw material' source brings up rather dark questions.) Little Wonders Educational Facility - Fontaine's Little Sister conversion facility BS1 Lost & Found - Vintage Clothing 1920 - 40, Bought and Sold Lotz and Sons (fish) Established 1949 - another fish company Fontaine extorted from its owners? Lotz Fishing Company (the new name?) - Lotz Friendly Fish Luxury Rooms (Hourly Rate) Paupers Drop extension Maison Vosges/Maidon Vosges (clothing) BaS Manor Reserve (fine wines, cold beer, brie, gouda) Mariane's Flower Emporium - ? name of Flower shop near Fishbowl diner in Paupers Drop Marlene's Flower Emporium - flowers had to be grown somewhere - hint at extensive agricultural system which Rapture had to have. The Matador McClendon Robotics - labor saving devices and 'smart' tools for business and industry McDonagh's Inn - an add-on to his Tavern - a bigger one in the new establishment McDonagh's Brewery - more profits if you make you own (cut-out-the-middle-man)... Medical Pavilion Business Association - medical buildings frequently have shared services Memorial Museum (now proving grounds) - large museum complex Mendelsen & Waits Technological Advancements - catalog products, including things like home desalinization units Mercury Suites - Ritzy digs for the richies - home of the movers and shakers Mermaid Lounge/Mermaid Bar - Sirens Alley's premier watering hole Mermaid Bar (?in Adonis -- one in Sirens Alley) Mikro's Brewery Monadnock travel services - baby sitters -- how much travel could there be in Rapture ?? Monarch Fisheries (trademark Approved) - another grab by Fontaine. Seriously how could Fontaine's thuggish practices be covered up for so long in a place as small as Rapture? And NO its not allowed under that idiotic 'No Laws' thing the authors perpetrated. Mo's Diner - Pats, Burgers, Hoagies, Beer, Swid, Grinders, Chicken Nate's Guns & Ammo , targets - guns and ammo are allowed to the citizens, who have ultimate responsibility for their own safety. Neckties by Wilson Freeman - a standard item for that era - silk neckties? Silkworms and Mulberry trees in Rapture? Nevr-Wet Waterproofing - probably expanded business when many of the original building produced chronic leakage, versus originally a being a vendor for workmen in wet environments. New Century Publishing Ltd. - one of many book and magazine publishing companies. With a smallish population there would be many niche markets for published goods. New Worlde Smoker (Pipes and Cigars To Your Health ) - Some businesses brought large stockpiles of goods with them to Rapture, enough to keep selling for decades - especially the more esoteric varieties preferred by aficionados News (franchise media stand found in may locations especially train stations) Magazines/newspapers/candy etc for commuters Night Club Casino (seen off in distance in one of cityscape views) - yet another casino . How many could you have in a City of only 20000 to 40000 people? Must've have competing gimmicks like Las Vegas/Atlantic City do these days. Nightclub component probably would be important draw for customers. Nini Lyons - toys - low end toys and 'collectibles' Oceanview Pharmacy - In Sirens Alley area, probably dealt more in similarly themed products after the construction boom was over. The Odeon (seen in BaS) Open Plasmids - another Plasmid product competitor. Reverse engineering and knock-offs were common (and often the result of employees who weren't paid enough and set up their own companies) Olympus Heights apartments - located in the upper-class residential district with high-end appointments and convenient access to transportation for the influential residents. Optimized Eugenics - Fontaine's main testing and researching facility at Point Prometheus OXY FILL Gas - seen outside in the water, so there must've been various non-maintenance divers all about out there. Painless Dental (We're There When It Hurts) and the Kure-All clinic - pays to advertise and people aren't overly patient to search for a dentist when they have a toothache. Oral Surgery... Paradiso Cafe/Coffee Bar - A bit of paradise at the bottom of the sea - imagine thousands of Caffeine addicted Splicers when the Coffee ran out ... The Pearl (Hotel) aka. The Pink Pearl - just about anything goes in Rapture - Pope Hats on request.... Persephone Correctional Facility (Detention Facility, Penal Colony) - yes like most things in Rapture it was a 'business'. Likely served as jail for short term criminals as well as a prison for those proven unwilling to live within civilized law. It may also have had an insane asylum fro the criminally insane - something there was a growing number of in Rapture after ADAM was introduced. Pham Pneumo (seen on equipment, possibly a subcontractor) Pharaoh's Fortune Casino - "We Play For Keeps" - 2 Drink Minimum --- those signs must've been fairly cheap (and the power to light them up) for such small establishments to have so many. Piano Bar (Dionysus Parks place to be seen - how did they keep the hoi-polloi from mobbing the place??) Pin Money Women's Apparel (incidental expenses - selections for the frugal) PlasmaQuiks - genebanks - actually would have been very high-tech genetics to activate/deactivate Plasmids and Tonics. Plump Mussels "Delicious Deep Diving Dinner" Poisoned Apple - Evil Queen presides ? Not exactly an image for a bar I would want - Golden Apple maybe? Poppadopolis Police Department - "The RIGHT Police Department", "Don't trust your family's safety with the WRONG police department" - private police service to surpass the 'Constables' normal level of protection. (Odd wording, as how can these be 'Departments' if they arent official ??) Power to the People (machines to upgrade weapons - must've been alot of standard weapon types), Fontaine product - first installed 1/21/57. Machines may actually have been installed widespread in Public AFTER Fontaine was dead and Ryan had them positioned so that common Citizens could arm themselves against Atlas's murderous mutants. Pret-n-Porter ? Pret-A-Porter - some sub-store seen in BaS preview (just a doorway) Pringle's Garage and Gas (for submarines or for rich peoples automobiles - yes there could be those) Radio Action - Another radio station with news/entertainment (and advertisements) The Railway Cafe - food for workers in the AE Depot (Cafeteria would have been better and a 'Railway Cafe' up at the station for the passengers). Rapture -- alot of utility equipment/machinery has this single logo - made in or for Rapture (premade on the Surface) "Rapture" - for what looks like a produce company with "Rapture Certified" - maybe its for the certification business (kind of like Underwriters Laboratories, listing, rating, etc...) Rapture Alarm Systems (another security measure that businesses could add for additional security) Rapture Central Computing Corporation - RCC -(very profitable as the computer industry was in the Real World, because of the labor it replaced). Rapture Colony - entity designation for various official interactions (--- "Rapture Sea Community" seen on sign for Sterner Brand Sea Meats ) Possibly designator of "Rapture Certified" status. Rapture Crown (cocao beans and sugercane production - specialty farming) Rapture Film Productions (BaS) Rapture Firing Range (practice for sport or self-protection, included a gun store) The Rapture Flour Refg. Co (refrigeration .. storage - probably equivalent of grain elevator storage , 100% organic) Rapture Gas - gas for all the various things that needed great heat - Raptures primary environmental heating was via the Hephaestus Geothermal system (Hot water distributed thru the City) Rapture's Grand Carnival (a popular spot for amusements. Important would be a cycling selection of different attractions so it would be different every time you went.) Rapture Herald - newspaper (another news outlet - with so many newspapers they have to have some differentiation between them in style and content) Rapture Medical Group (association probably with a mandate to maintain standards for members - Premium Care Service) Rapture Metro (consolidated - Bathyspheres at the high end and Citywide trolley system for the proles)) Rapture Museum - presentation of the vision and effort which went into building Rapture. Rapture (Oil) 55 gallon drums Rapture On Ice (BAS) (ice rink) Rapture Open, Tennis Tournament (of course its a business), venue probably was Rapture Stadium Rapture Radio (not sure how many stations frequencies there are - possibly many (dozens) in competition as the actually infrastructure for additional stations was not that expensive) Rapture Records - Vinyl disks with approved Surface content and new releases by talent in Rapture. Rapture Savings Bank - from concepts, but a logical addition as a place for people to keep their money and as a source for small loans, etc... Rapture Standard - newspaper (one of these newspapers would have a financial specialization - cant have too many general ones in a small city) Rapture Tribune - newspaper (another might be 'society' or sports or pop-culture....) Rapture Vineyards (possibly an association to define standards) Rapture Zoo & Giftshop - how do you fit an elephant into a Bathysphere ??? Rational Sowing Machines and service (sowing or sewing ?? either way rational is a strang adjective for those) Reliable Pharmacy - Ryan's commerical chain for selling medical products and sundries/canned goods(diversification) - "Convenience and Fair Pricing the Ryan Way" Roark architect & construction (competition for Wales Brothers - probably made buildings that didnt leak) Robertson's Tobaccoria (big signs - big business - Big addiction - caused Samurai in 17th century Japan to threaten to kill their leaders if forced to stop smoking). Had to have local source in Rapture, big public operation could not operate off 'smuggled' tobacco products. Rock Flanagan PI - office in Paupers Drop. Business went downhill when the 'mean streets' of Rapture got alot meaner with Fontaine/Atlas's Splicers terrorizing them. Rork Key Co. (keys = locks = security -- 'no laws in Rapture' wasn't really true, and all populations have some criminals) Ryan Amusements & Gift Shop (MMORPG would have a few more 'amusements' there and I would add various 'collectables' to sell amongst other things) Ryan Brewing Company - Ryan believed in competition and was ready to give it (it helps to keep standards up) Ryan Club Beer Ale - Tap Tap for R. C. - Tastiest Beer in Town (someone has to grow Hops in quantity for all the beer we see advertised) Ryan, Computer Equipment (?? keypunch seen in Minervas Den) RYAN Official Retailer | adam bought • sold | implants • enhancements | extend your life | your source for ADAM legal • clean • safe (big sign - big business) Ryan Industries, INC (parent company for many of Ryans commercial ventures) Ryan Industries Brewery - a collaboration with McDonagh Ryan Labs - new and better projects take research - probably took off after Brain-Boost became available Ryan Manufactories - lots of things to make in 'self-sufficient' Rapture. Consolidating knowhow and infrastructure is one way to be competitive in a world of small markets for products. Ryan Pharmaceuticals - being at the bottom of the sea didn't prevent people from becoming sick or thinking they were. Ryan Red (Wine) - all these vineyards had to be someplace - Rapture was alot larger than the tiny bits we saw... Ryan's Raiders - Football Franchise - how many teams would you need for a league ?? Ryan Scrap Metals - recycling was profitable when many materials had to be obtained at greater expense. Ryan Security - for Ryan's own holdings and anyone else who wanted additional service. Safe Batteries - for lots of battery powered devices in Rapture Salty's Chips Company - potatoes grow pretty good even in miserable environments -so these would likely be made with real potatoes. (The) Satyr - seen in Burial at Sea - some night club ?? - The Satyr Lounge ?? Scallop Spirits Schnneicher Optics - optical glass and lenses for many different products - cameras/sensors/tourist pay binoculars... Science And You Magazine - Another periodical with a science concentration - likely an important vector for announcing new whizz-bang products. Sea Bulls Football Franchise - another team - sports must've got very odd when splicing started. Seabed Brewing Company - another fine provider of one of Rapture's most popular products - beer (Poseidon Pilsner). The Sea Horse - Exotic Dancing Club in Fort Frolic. There should have been others not as 'high-class' - one likely in Paupers Drop. Seaworthy Construction - another competing company to Ryan's. Many millionaires came to Rapture and alot of their money went to build it (would have been hard Ryan's money by itself to make it so large). Securis (water tight doors) ubiquitous doors seen throughout Rapture. One of the primary safety systems to close off flooding sections. Would have been more reliable than many we saw in the Solo games. Shock Comics - no Comics Code Authority to regular comic books in Rapture. Of course with such a small population there wouldn't be so many different ones. Shubert Theater Silk Lounge (in Kashmir) - place for the hoity-toity to get a snoot-full "Good Friends Meet at..." Silver Palace Bar - its silver and a palace and they serve drinks Silver Fin Restaurant (BaS) Silverwing Apiary - bees being important to various crop production, there would have to be alot of bees. Suitable types were found or later modified genetically to work in Raptures environment. Sinclair's - beer wine liquors cheese (retail) Sinclair Deluxe - "Affordable housing for those on a welders wage" - actually not a bad looking place (the run down/ruined look was result of it being under 'new management'). Sinclair saw a market and redeveloped part of Paupers Drop for a particular clientele. Whiney Audio Diary talks of having to deal with Sinclair - sounded like someone who didn't want to actually pay to stay in the 'Deluxe'. "The most modern of lower Raptures accomodations" - being in the Southern 'old' section of the City ?? Sinclair Metals ( "Raptures Best" "One Mans trash is another Mans Treasure" ) /Sinclair Scrap - scrap salvaged and towed in from wrecks (one good wreck might have thousands of tons of steel -- wreck (or chunk of it) might be towed closer to rapture (and shallower location) using the sea-lift balloon technique. Sinclair Solutions - produced Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack, amongst other products (incl prison accessories...) Sinclair Solutions Cosmetics (subsidiary) Sinclair Spirits - not all Paupers Drop quality, since you see his fancy store in Poseidon Plaza Sinclair Toy company (Sinclair Toys - "Just because they are made out of Junk doesn't mean they aren't fun") Sir Prize (casino) -- how many casinos could Rapture accommodate? yet these are not that large an establishment in reality. (Rapture's could FIT in the mensrooms in some of the mega-casinos of today.) (Dr) Sofia Lamb's Therapy Office, Psychiatrist -- Sophia Lamb knows ALL about delusions... Soho "Ho Ho for Soho" still not sure what it is sounds classy which usually means expensive Song Bird (Sound) - ? a music producing/publishing company Sonia Fine Modern - news designs brought in from the surface (and maybe some held back for later when Ryan's cutting off was to take effect. Brain Boost possibly made all kinds of Rapture-made interesting and actually aesthetic designs possible. Sonorous Inc - seen on Burial At Sea preview - record store (possibly a publishing/recording company also) - Now with Stereo !!! Sophia Salon, High Fashion (Sophia Salon Sale) - even in the depths of the ocean, fashion can be 'high'.. Spenser investigations - big enough to have large neon sign outside building in ocean (but then maybe that wasn't so expensive - and being Rapture we should have almost had many of the buildings covered in them...) Steinkamp Recordings - vinyl records including Grace Holloway Steinman's - general medical practice, cosmetic enhancements - "We Care for You" Steinman's Rhinoplasty (nose surgery - largely cosmetic. with new techniques it still requires artistry) Stingers Football Franchise - another team in the semi-pro league (so there must be a football stadium - and none of that 'indoor football' stuff either). Suchong Institute and Suchong Laboratories - Suchong's company contracted by Ryan Industries and Sinclair Solutions (and Fontaine). (( Or just "Suchong Laboratories" )) Sunset Meats (and Poultry) "Raptures Finest" Surgical Savings - medical loans Tasty Plate - Surface style cooking (with surface or non-surface ingredients??) Tate Wineries - owned by actress who collaborated with Sander Cohen - Merlot wine product Tea Garden (in Arcadia) -- The Tea Garden was one of the most romantic places in Rapture (allegedly). Tea Time Cafe - (Coffee, Tea, Pastries, Biscuits) "Come and have a Cup" -- Little old ladies needed somewhere calm to go when shopping - unless it isn't that kind of 'tea'... Thanks Mom! brand (cream filled chocolate cake) - tasty and healthy ... healthy ? Maybe if compared to eating paint chips off the walls... Thomason Tobacconist (smoking still a big thing - big advertisements aren't free after all) Thrifty Care - competition and new medical methods would shake up the medical business. Affordability now for many who in the realworld at that time didn't have much systemic medicine (Doctors still made house-calls) Tickets - Movies Theater Plays (Call for showtimes) - ticket service agency Tip-top Security (on of many private security businesses) TOM & DAVE hired guns • contracts • paintings Top Coat - "You cant top Top Coat" another sign out on the buildings Tree Farm - a bit generic name-wise but gets its point across (there were MANY tree farms run as businesses) Triton Theater/Cinema - in Dionysus Park, attracted many citizens because of the exclusive movies owned by members. Facilities included a film studio and process facility. Turing Room Bistro Twilight Fields Funeral Homes - people are dying to get in - how much you wanna bet recycling ADAM became a sideline?? United Seafloor - construction company - later a big Player in the growth of the suburbs with the inexpensive rock cutting of tunnels and caverns. Also producer of products like Calci-O Uptown (club) Value King - convenience store - sundries for the masses, producer of Meal-Time Frozen Dinners Vita-Stat Medical Goods - business probably took off after the ADAM medicines came into being - "Sawed a finger off? No Problem. Apply a Vita-Stat Medi-kit and be Right as Rain !! -- Now in Suppository Form !!!" Wales & Wales Architects The Watched Clock (BaS) Water Treatment Station (would have been run as a business/service? particularly for better than 'normal' Rapture utility water ) Rapture Sewage Ltd ? Weissman & Co. (white flour) - Sander Cohen had to switch to plaster, the bugs kept eating his 'flour' based artwork. William Strong Vitamins (minimum would be Vitamin D for sunless Rapture) Wilson Freeman - Neckties - "Top Quality, Top Value" -- pseudo Silk ties for the adequately well dressed Worley Winery/ Worley Distillery ( more booze to assuage that closed-in feeling people get in Rapture) Zimmerman Chardonnay (since 1951) - someone must have grape plants in Rapture to go along with all the other farming required to create the food a city eats. --- --- --- Sports Teams : Astros ? Olympus Lions - baseball team (baseball leagues are easier to do than football, and probably more popular. Apollo Argonauts baseball Stingers Sea Bulls Ryan's Raiders Bulldogs ??? --- --- --- 'Fish and Seafood ' (rival companies mostly gobbled up by Fontaine Fisheries using strong-arm gangster tactics - its amazing noone stuck a gun in Fontaine's face and blew his head off in revenge -- and yes, Rapture may have had 'hitmen for hire') : * Fontaine's Finest Sardines / Fontaine Atlantic Sardines * Fontaine Fisheries * Lotz Friendly Fish (Lotz Fishing Company) * Lotz and Sons * McCrackens Crabs * Monarch Fisheries * Plump Mussels * Sterner Sea Meats ("Delicious, Deep Diving Dinner") , Sterner Brand Sea Meats * Sunshine of the Sea Shellfish --- --- --- 'Produce' (Farmers Markets stalls and boxes/adverts, canned foods, etc..) : * Annie's Fresh Fruits and Vegetables * Arcadia Corn * Blue Orchid Brand Rice * Blue Valley Pty Ltd * Capotelli's Asparagus * Champ's (Champ) sweet potatos/yams * C.J. Greenes - canned veggies/beans - favorite of children all over Rapture * Dupuis Produce Company * Errant fruits * Fancy Fruits * Farmers Brand Fertilizer * Fat Tony's Quality Preserved Meats (sausages) * Fine Fruit fruits * First Class Brand Fruit, apples * Fontaine Fruits * Fresh Manure (fertilizer) * Gaynor Peaches * Good Eats Apples (product of USA) * Good News Fruit apples/bartlett pears * Grace Brand fruits (Rapture Certified) * Jumbo Brand * K R Plant Feed (fertilizer) * Lady Venus apples * Milton Fine Quality Cheese * Morning Berries produce * Paddon Meats "The Finest Cuts" (advert picture implies poultry? ) * Plant Chow (ferilizer) * Pomegranate - simply what it says * Porky Brand apples * Rapture Rice (bag) -- you dont make rice from Kelp... hence real farms in Rapture * Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese * Sunset Meats * Top Card suisun bartlett pears * Vine Ripe Fresh Fruits --- --- --- 'Products/brands' : Accu-Vox sound recorder - personal voice recorder (Fontaine Futuristics) "recording the thoughts and lives of Rapture citizens for five years and counting. Fontaine Futuristics for the city of the Future" Airstream 2 Bathyspheres/Subs - sorry there is no equivalent to Chevy Aloof Cat Food - if there were no cats in Rapture then why this product existing (and empty cans everywhere)?? Artisan Distilled Water (probably guaranteed mercury free) Beef-E Potted meat "The flavor you remember" "Mom: Pick Beef-E for your next potroast" Best Friend Pet Food (can) Dog food - you are pretty much better off not knowing what goes into it. Black Falcon Ammo - bullets never 'go out of fashion' Calci-O milk substitute "in the familiar milk-style bottles" (including Straberry flavored "kids love it" ), United Seafloor Trademark Cheeky Pep Bar Chemo-toast - Toasters - "Extra dials for safety, Less spilled bits, More toast!" "Encapsulate, Radiate, Masticate" Doc Hollcroft's Cure-All - possibly more a placebo than anything else (at least for what it promises) Eagle Brand Whole Wheat Flour (bag) Freeze Dried Ham (BAS) Fussy Cat Cat Food "Keep your cat happy!" Happy Handmaid Hop*Up Cola - Soda product (since 1949) "Now more caffeen than ever!" "Put the Pep back in your step!" Meal Time Frozen Dinners - Value King and "Mr Square-Meal" Octo Vitamin (pep bar) - Horton's Famous Sports Nutrition Old Tar Coffee - many times coffee is referred to as 'mud' Paindrain Asprin (brand) "Watch today's little problems simply drain away!", Fast Acting. If with ADAM technology they got it to cure migraines and hangovers it would have outsold all the other ADAM products combined. Plasmi-Quik (med-kits) Pop "n" Gum - who cares about the gum, how did they make their machines indestructible ??? Purple Apple brand EVE ?? saw Logo on sign in Adonis Rapture Coffee (BaS) Rapture Evaporated Milk ReJuvena (skin tightening Tonic) "Look Years Younger" Sinclair Solutions (Sinclair would have made a fortune selling this on the Surface) Robotics (a competitor for McClendon ??) Ryan Industries Home Defense Products Salty's Chips/ Salty's potato Chips - you can never eat just one... San Juan Co La - Famous brand - maybe this one they never removd the Cocaine from the syrup formula ?? Sugar sack - suggary goodness from sugar beets?? Sun-Beam Gum - "Chew Some Today!" "Raptures favorite Chewing Gum" http://rapturearchives.org/img/ads/ad_sunbeam-gum.jpg Telekinesis (plasmic company, sponsored the Rapture Open tennis tournament) Thanks Mom - Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes VitaStat - convenient First Aid kits for all occasions --- --- --- 'Booze (brands) :' * 123 Beer (32 3/5) * Arcadia Merlot wine * Cabarnet * Cabernet Sauvingnon * Chechnya vodka * Fine Sherry * Fine gin * Fountainhead Cabernet Savignon * Fresh Water * Hills Ale * Huck Beer Ale * Lacas Scotch * Mc Hale Gin * Moonbeam Absinthe * Moonshine (Uncle Ewan's 'shine) * Old Tar/Old Tom whiskey * Old Tar whiskey * Old Harbinger Beer * Old Hat Whiskey * Pink Elephant - Fine Bourbon Whiskey - "get that smooth edge" "the smooth-bodied spirit t that will keep you sailing...allthrough the night!" * Poseidon Pilsner * Premium (liquor) * Rapture Dollar * Red Ribbon Brandy ? cognac * Rose Old Lager beer * Ryan Club Beer Ale * Ryan Red * Sparkling White * Stepmenson Stout ? Stephenson Stout * Stephenson Spirits * Tan Suan Cola ? (Tan Jaun ?) * Tate Merlot * Tawny Port * Tennessee 12/111 Horse Ale * Uncle Ewan's 'shine (moonshine) * Wissmuller Beer * Yuck Lager Beer * Zimmerman Chardonnay --- --- --- Smokes : * Anchor brand cigarettes * Blasich - Cigars * Camellia - cigars * Flower - Cigars * Habana Especial * Nico-Time - cigarettes * Oxford Club Cigarettes - 'no compromises' * Pipe Weather cigarettes --- 'Convenient Vending Machines :' * Ammo Bandito * Circus of Values * Prime Health Unit First Aid station (insta-healing station) * Security Bot Cutoff Station (pay fine to stop the Flybots from killing you for your crimes) Cut out the middleman, with some percentage going to the machine provider. --- --- --- Indirect/non-operating machines in-game : Note- Most of these In-Game didn't require payment, but in Ryan's Rapture should have... * Bubblegum machines * Epstein the Swami - you paid a dollar for the 'amusement * Gatherers Gardens - may have operated using ADAM as payment (excess of that needed for the Plasmid/tonic/slot) - ones we saw apparently were setup by Ryan Industries after the takeover of FF. * Gene Banks - may have absorbed some amount of ADAM out of the customers system as 'payment' * Lockers - like ones seen in Ryan Amusements * Door Locks (that you can 'bribe' ????) * Newspaper Racks * Payphones * Pay Toilets * Pay Turnstile for Metro (seen in Welcome Center) * Peephole Viewing in Sirens Alley * Pay Elevator (in Buried at Sea ??) * Pneumo Kiosks - Remote On-demand delivery would be an *extra* pay service * Power to the People - eventually would have been charged for Service * Safes (that you can 'bribe' ????) * Scenic Binoculars - view paid for * U-Invent machines - may have operated by require more materials than were actually used to produce the resulting items * Vita-Chamber - Rejuvenation/Resurrection booth ---- ---- Burial at Sea ? : Twilight Fields Funeral Home price board has 'Burial at Sea' listed -- isn't that a bit weird when that usually is just dumping the corpse into the ocean in a shroud (usually with chain or something heavy to make sure it sinks). So somewhere near Rapture you will find a bunch of corpses sitting there on the seabed with fish nibbling on the corpses.... Maybe they at least cover you up with silt (another interesting 'setting'/scene for the MMORPG --- the underwater graveyard (haunted or haunting ?? Lots of space for monumental grave markers). Hmm, torpedo launch funerals like the end of Wrath of Kahn ?? --- --- --- Abyss : The Abyss is a isolated pocket ecology cause by a collapsed magma chamber on an ancient volcano (Sea Mount) which inside drops to a significant depth of 4000+ feet. The volcanoe's rock structure completely surrounds/encloses it at a depth of only 1000 feet or less. Geothermal activity within the old volcanoes structure heats the region well above the normal freezing temperatures of the local ocean water, allowing greater diversity of life to survive (lucky for us to be able to go visit it). Unusual bioluminescence activity in the biomass ... (like weird glowing things and mutant SeaSlugs). Various resources were taken from the Abyss, several useful minerals, flame coral, Sea Slugs, bioluminescent materials, all gathered by remotely controlled mini-subs and machinery (with manned subs only being sent down to fix something). Tourists descended to various depths in a special deep dive sub to view the unusual glowing growth formations and sealife. Eventually (as New Rapture expands) the Abyss will play its part in quests/missions. --- --- --- 'Rapture Stadium - Sporting Events and Exercise Area (Swimming Pool Also) ' : * Even if they don't have enough teams for a 'proper' League, also facilities still could be used for exercise, Polo (?) * Probably would have to be a large cavern. A large glass ceiling likely wouldn't get you much except higher expense (and its too dark at the depth to see much anyway). Ceiling reinforcement and pillars probably needed as the cavern may have to span 300+ feet of open space). * Would have an Atlantic Express station to handle the crowds (They would probably want 2 trolley stations as well). * Baseball would be even more popular than football (size limitation might mean MORE 'home runs' being likely).. * Crackerjacks have not been seen in Rapture for over 15 years, and you don't really want to know what the 'hotdogs' are made of. Beer is again available. * There must be a golf course somewhere in Rapture too, and tennis courts. * General use of the facilities with A Sports/Exercise Membership (Its not a charity you know...) --- --- --- --- --- . .